Annotations, which refer to the metadata in the source code for attaching extra information, are widely used in JAVA Enterprise Edition (JEE). Many standard annotations have been defined in different JEE standards, most of which contains annotation based assertions. Some J2EE standards can even be pure annotation based standards, such as JSR181 and JSR250.
These are the generally areas that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.